


Stay With me

by SWinchestersGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWinchestersGirl/pseuds/SWinchestersGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One Shots surrounding AOU before, between and After. Nyah Williams was a hydra experiment the same as the Maximoff twins, who she's become very close with, before they all met Hydra, and after her dad has died and she had to move to Sokovia. After Hydra her powers are precognition, some range of time stopping and disintegrating by speeding up time. Time stopping she can handle, the headaches that come along with the precognition, not so much, but she does what she can, sometimes that's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me

Stay with Me 

The last thing Nyah heard before doubling over in severe pain was Pietro voice saying. “Nyah!”   
The pain was unimaginable, and Nyah gripped her head, a piercing scream erupted from her throat. As images flashed in front of her, images she tried to look away from but the vision wouldn’t let her, and a small tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she watched the horrific scene play out in front of her, and as soon as it was over, her whole body weight dropped from her kneeling, to the ground, and she laid there covered in sweat, and breathing deeply, staring at the fan that kept going around and around above her.   
“Nyah?! Can you hear me?” a male voice called, shaking her, it was clear he was concerned for her, but she couldn’t put a name to who it was just yet.   
She was jolted out of her thoughts a few moments later, and that’s when she recognized that there was not one voice but two, and one was female. The Maximoff twins were staring down at her with deep concern and worry.   
“Nyah, what did you see?” Wanda asked, her thick accent coming out strong. She knew that look well and so did Pietro. Wanda had a feeling it wasn’t a very positive vision either.  
Ignoring their questions Nyah pushed herself up into a sitting position and waved them off with murmurs of her being fine. Which was a lie, but she didn’t know how to tell them of what she saw. She hated that she could see into the future. It was painful and usually didn’t help in the long run, but this time, this time she had to do something about it. With the help of Wanda she stood up and leaned against the wall. The three of them were getting ready for the battle against Ultron. Nyah took a deep breath and felt her hands were clammy and pushed back some sweat drenched hair.   
“Wanda could you give us a moment?” she asked looking over at her.   
Wanda nodded. Even thou she hated leaving Pietro’s side and she was also concerned about her friend, but this seemed different, and she trust Nyah to tell her later.   
Nyah gave a small smile of appreciation towards Wanda before she left.   
Pietro frowned, Nyah doesn’t usually ask Wanda to leave.   
“Nyah, what is wrong? What did you see?” Pietro asked, after he watched his sister leave out the automatic door.   
Nyah didn’t want to look him in the eyes, but she had to and with that looked up at Pietro, fixing her body posture, standing straight and closed the gap between her and the Sokovian she’d come to know, and love, even if she hadn’t told him out loud and wrapped her arms around his neck. She just needed to be close to him  
“Nyah, you’re worrying me, please tell me what is happening.” He asked, his right hand resting gently on her waist, but his whole body was antsy, he couldn’t stand waiting so long for her to tell him. He wiped the tear of her face, holding her eyes to his.   
“Pietro please don’t go with the other Avengers.” Her voice was quiet, almost begging him, but she kept the tears at bay.   
Pietro frowned, is this the vision she had? Did something happen to him? He couldn’t think too much on that, he had to be the stronger one here, but it wouldn’t stop him from doing what he had to do with the Avengers, him and Wanda let Ultron out so they needed to help get rid of him.   
“I don’t care if I’m being selfish.” she started, the frustration coming out angrier that she’d thought. “I couldn’t handle it if something happened to you.”   
“Is this what you saw?” He asked, and Nyah nodded, avoiding his glaze, as he tried to catch hers. She felt his finger under her chin, making her look up at him.   
“Nyah, I can’t not go. No matter what happens. If I didn’t go, a lot more people could die.” He told her.   
“The Avengers did just fine without you before we came into the picture, and they’ll do just fine now.” Nyah spoke, her green eyes filled with sadness.   
Pietro cupped the side of Nyah’s face and leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips and Nyah couldn’t help but melt. She couldn’t resist his kisses and he knew that. Nyah pushed herself closer to him, gripping the back of his blonde hair as she kissed him more.   
Pietro pulled away and leaned his forehead against her, his ice blue eyes, looking into her green orbs. “With you there I’m sure you could figure out something to keep me alive.” He said, and gave her a small smile, and that’s exactly what Nyah had planned to do.


	2. Nyah meets the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of One Shots surrounding AOU before, between and After. Nyah Williams was a hydra experiment the same as the Maximoff twins, who she's become very close with, before they all met Hydra, and after her dad has died and she had to move to Sokovia. After Hydra her powers are precognition, some range of time stopping and disintegrating by speeding up time. Time stopping she can handle, the headaches that come along with the precognition, not so much, but she does what she can, sometimes that's not enough.

Nyah meets the Avengers 

“And who are you?” Nyah asked as she stepped out of the doorway. She’d lived in Sokovian for just over five years now, and had developed a bit of an accent since living there. She had seen this man in her visions before, but they didn’t always come with words, lucky for her Strucker had made them all aware of all the avengers that would be coming to Sokovia.   
“Steve Rogers, and you?” he asked, he’d was the only Avenger that had made it to into the Castle that Strucker was camping out in.   
Nyah gave a small smirk teased her lips, as her eyes wandered his body, lastly landing on his eyes. Thou the suit fitted him well, she almost found it laughable.   
“Ah Captain America. My, my they really didn’t do justice when talking about you.” Nyah said playfully winking at him.   
Steve pretend he didn’t just get hit on, he assumed she was enhanced by the way she acted but he wasn’t sure because unlike the other two he hasn’t witnessed her abilities. “Are you enhanced or just a regular Hydra thug?”   
“I could show if you’d like.” Nyah’s smirk widen, her eyes twinkling with amusement and Steve gave a light laugh, at the way this girl was talking to him, but he stated cautious, but before he had any chance to say anything, a breeze flew by him, knocking him off his feet, and by the time he was standing again, the female enhanced was gone.  
“Another female enhanced, flirty. Do not engage.” He spoke into the ear piece.   
“What like you did Cap? Cat got your tongue?” Tony teased, Steve sighed bowing his head a bit, that was the second time he’d let something slip that he’s sure Tony won’t let forget. 

* * * *

"What was that?" Pietro spat angrily, this accent coming out thick as he spoke walking away from her clearly frustrated with her actions.   
"What was what?" She asked, rolling her eyes, as she looked over the blonde hair man she's known for just over five years.   
"With Captain America! Where you trying to get yourself killed?" He spat, it had been him and Wanda for a long time and then Nyah came into the picture and the three of them were now inseparable. Nyah looked over at the bridge that then turned into an old train tunnel that they were standing near, the air around them was chilly as the ground had a light layer of snow on it.   
"I just wanted to see what all the hype was about." She spoke, annoyance in her voice and she crosses her arms over her chest to try and keep what heat she had left in her body.   
"I wouldn't have gotten myself killed." She stated even though she knew he was only being protective, but at times it frustrated her.   
Nyah flicked her wrist and within a blink of an eye, the snow that was covering the ground, suddenly melted before vaporizing around her as if it was never even been there in the first place. She glanced at him.   
Pietro ran a hand thru his blonde hair and let out a deep sigh before walking towards her his Adidas sneakers crunching in the snow.   
"You and Wanda are the only family I have left." He stated, hand reaching out to softly pull her closer to him.   
"And I want us all to survive this when it is over." He said, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.   
Nyah nodded, she felt the same, as when she signed up for the experiments six years ago, it was not to only help the city she had started living in, but to support her friends in their decisions, and with that, she relaxed into his arms, all the anger she had been feeling gone.   
“Now that we are out here, can’t we have a little fun with the avengers?” she smirked, she been itching to fight with someone other than the hydra men she had been.   
Pietro let out a light laugh. “I don’t see why we couldn’t.” he added and the two had gone before either one of them could blink. 

Pietro had dropped Nyah off and whispered in her ear to be careful, as he's worried about her, her powers are sometimes unstable and are never sure when that will occurs, he told her he'll be back in a bit to grab her once again.   
Nyah grinned as glanced around the forest area, taking in everything she saw, and noted that Thor was busy keeping himself busy with some of Strucker’s soldiers, he was striking them with ease with his hammer, so she didn't bother with him, she glances up into the blue skies as she saw a flash of a red tinned suit flying away towards the castle, and assumed that it was ironman, to go investigate and she already knew where captain American was, so besides the hydra men, she didn't have too many avengers to look out fight against, until she noticed Natasha Romanoff not too far away, and watched her for a brief moment as she took out Hydra guards with such ease. Natasha, felt someone coming towards her and turned to see her opponent was. Nat realized the girl in front of her couldn't be older than twenty-one, and wondered what made her think becoming one of Hydra’s experiments was a good idea, but the look on she saw on her face, was one ready to fight, and it didn’t matter one way or another who this girl was.   
“Alright let’s see what you got.” She said, more to herself than the girl in front of her, and with that Natasha threw a knife towards her, and Nyah dodged it, knowing she could use her powers, but that would end the fight far too quickly for her liking beside she didn't want to kill her, just see what she was made off, test her skills against another with that she kept fighting against Natasha. Nyah could tell she wasn’t as well trained as the Black Widow, but for now she wasn’t missing any of the shots Natasha was giving her.   
Swings, hits and kicks were exchanged until Nyah ducked the wrong way, and Natasha hit her square in the stomach, sending her skidding back and slamming into a tree behind her with a short. ‘Oof’   
Nyah saw something out of the corner of her eye, it was dancing in the sun light that made it thru the trees, and noticed it was the same knife Natasha had thrown at her, pulling it out she threw it back at the red headed assassin.  
Natasha dodged, and Nyah saw it go into the body of a hydra solider, right in the head. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Nyah, and a quick thought had crossed her mind she was curious if she had thrown that knife at her to hit her or the man behind her. Nyah shrugged and pushed herself off the tree, and took a few steps towards the assassin ready for round two.   
A loud roar could be heard and stopped Nyah in her tracks as she looked what had made the noise.  
"Oh shit." She whispered to herself, as she saw the hulk come slamming towards her, taking out every hydra agent in his way, along with anything else that was in his path. She glanced at Natasha with a cocky smile and planted her feet into the ground, ready for when the hulk reached her. She bent down a bit waiting and she watched the angry green giant come closer to her until he was close enough for her to jump, her jump was high enough that she black flipped over the enormous man, and landed, skidding along the ground leaving a trail of compacted dirt, leaves and snow, and looked up in time to see that the hulk had gone onto something else, forgetting all about her. She glanced around looking for Black Widow, and found her between two tree and heading towards her.   
Nyah went to stand up, from having been on one knee, when a blinding, pain caught Nyah off guard, and she fell to the ground, gripping one side of her head, as the pain seemed to increase. No it can't happen now, not out here, and with that let out a loud ear piecing scream. The pictures were slowly coming together, three pairs of footsteps, walking towards a church, when she recognized it was herself and the twins. The Sky was pitch black, which meant it was a darker night, with no stars. She watched as the three of them crept thru the closed off metal gate, and headed up the stairs before it slowly started to fade away. Pietro after having some fun, with the avenger named Hawkeye, had done a lap around the battle field, to see how everything was going, when he heard Nyah’s scream. He knew what that meant and he dashed towards her before anything was too happened, since she was very vulnerable at this point in time. He bent down and scooped her up in his strong arms, he noticed the female avenger she was fighting with no too far away, before he raced off.   
Natasha was running towards the girl, as she was bent over in what seemed to be immense pain, but before she got there, one of the enhanced had picked her up and left before she could even blink. Natasha turned her attention to the scream she her from Clint in her ear piece race off towards him.   
Pietro speed off towards the bridge where he first exited with Nyah, and stopped there once again, slowly putting on her feet, when he came to a stop as he could tell her vision was over, but he still wanted to check on her now that they were out of harm’s way but there was always a residual affect after. The little patch snow Nyah had dissolved, was a few feet away from them.   
"I knew, having you come out with me, was too risky." Pietro insisted but Nyah didn't bother to answer him, she needed a minute, plus it was easier to let him rant about it while she gathered herself, thankfully this vision wasn’t nearly as bad as the others which means she hopefully was getting better at having it under control. She only hoped. Nyah had come a long way from where they first were. They call have.   
She glanced over at the older Maximoff Twin, and the man she loved, and in that moment she remembered how different they all use to be and it drew a smile on her face. Pietro must have noticed she was staring at him because he stopped and she watched as a small frown grew on his face. “What?” he questioned.   
“Nothing.” Nyah stated as she leaned against the cool of the metal posting of the old Sokovian Bridge, and watched as he ran a hand threw his blonde hair.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, stepping closer to her, concern still written all over his features.  
The vision. It was a short one, it finished almost as soon as it started. It was of the three of them, she’s not sure when it was but they were walking towards someone in a red cloak.   
Nyah shook her head, her dark curls swinging around her. “Later.”   
Pietro nodded, and cupping the side of her face, kissing her forehead.   
He was so close to her, she didn’t have to speak very loud, “You know I can’t stay in the shadows forever. I’m finally getting the hang of things.” She said, she needed him to hear it again, even if he knew it already.   
Pietro looked down at her, he knew she was right but he couldn’t help it. He was very protective of Nyah and his sister, he opened his mouth to say something but Nyah spoke up again. “But thank you for saving me.”   
Pietro returned the smile. “You’re very welcome.” He said, his accent Nyah loved hearing, and she too had picked up a bit of the Sokovian accent, now having lived in Sokovia for six years.   
“Let’s go find Wanda.” Nyah declared, she needed to tell Wanda what she had seen, as it will confirm that what she would be doing with Tony Stark worked.   
Pietro gave her a grin. “Hold on.” And with that Nyah wrapped her arms around his neck, seconds before he sped off down the old train tunnel.


	3. Nyah discovers her powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyah comes into her powers. and it gets out of hand and things go south.

Thank you Fae-Nagrom Silverwing!!! im putting it up for you cause you reviewed! And it made my day! :D  
It is Pre AOU one shot blurb. The moment Nyah finds out she has her main power. She got her powers after the twins did.  
Enjoy! 

Nyah Coming into her Powers  
Nyah, groaned, it started out as terrible headaches, and nightmares during her sleep. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she was hoping that, it meant her being poked and prodded with, what they called the Specter,-and from what she gathered it was from Loki brother to Thor. She’d had a friend back in America, that knew all sorts of knowledge on myth and legends and gods, she was really into that sort of thing, and Nyah remember Sophie telling her Thor is the son of Odin, what it boils down to is, -she’s hoping these problems she’s having is because whatever is supposed to happen to her, is working, she’s getting some kind of power. They were quite vague on explaining everything, which didn’t help her feel any better, but at least she isn’t doing this alone.  
Her olive green eyes, flashed open, her pupils enlarging, rapidly before shrinking, sinking back to their normal size, as she gasps for air, she felt the bed, being trenched with her own sweat, as she realized she was sitting up in the small single bed, if you even call it what she’s sleeping on a mattress. Nyah let out a breath and ran a hand thru her long straight brown hair, before flopping back down on her mattress and pillow. She glanced behind her at the light that is coming thru the slits in the door frame. She lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, she’s exhausted, and has been for the past two weeks, when these problems started, but she was trying to think positive, she will get thru this.  
If she could piece together the nightmares she would, but they were so broken she couldn't make heads or tails of them.  
Sighing she sat up, she wasn't tired anymore, pulling the thin blanket off she got up and headed over towards the table that she had in the room. It had some paper and a pencil. She'd asked for one a few days ago because she'd suddenly gotten the need to draw, of course she used to love drawing back in America, and even when she was living with her aunt and uncle but her drawing wasn't near anything good she thought or at least they hadn't been expect for lately she's not sure if it was because she hasn't had anything better to do while stuck in this small room. It was pretty much either deal with the headache, sleep or draw.  
Sliding down into the chair, she searched for a blank piece of paper, drawing a upon drawing of mechanical parts, people she's never met and even places she's never even been too scattered all over the desk.  
She was out of luck, there wasn't any paper left. None at all. Drawn on both sides for times like these expect she forgot to ask for more paper. She leaned back against the chair she wasn't even sure what time it was to maybe call out thru the intercom about getting more paper. Everyone was probably still sleeping. She chewed on the idea, and her bottom lip before making her way over to the only piece of electronic that was in the room, and pushed down on the little red button.  
"Hello? Anyone out there?" She asked, and waited for an answer.  
"Hello?"  
No one was currently answering. Go figure.  
Nyah ran a hand thru her brown hair, leaning on the door.  
Opening her eyes she could see through the slits in the door, the hallway light were always on and all she could see what the cement floors.  
Nyah placed her hand on the door handle frustrated that she couldn’t just walk out and ask someone for some paper.  
The next thing that happened was not only odd, but deserved a bit of a victory dance as well.  
The clang of the door handle as it hit the floor, both shocked and amazed Nyah and she stood there for a moment just staring at the handle lying lifeless on the cold cement floors.  
As a frown formed its way on to her face, she took a step closer. Bending down to get a better look she noticed half of the door knob was defaced. Almost like it rotted off. Picking up what was left she turned it over in her hand, trying to think of an idea of what could have happened. It was defiantly something odd, but here in this castle, that was probably normal she figures.  
She looked back up at the door and that's when she realized her wish had come true. The door was unlocked, before she knew it the metal knob was left on the floor and she had opened her cell door without even thinking of the consequences that may be waiting for her on the other side, but she felt a strong urge to search for someone. She needed that paper.  
It was very eerily quiet once out in the hallway, and she looked down left and right before deciding to go right, her cold feet already use to the cement floors.  
She didn’t get far seeing, thru the grated window and door.  
Pietro.  
She stepped towards the door looked in, he was sleeping and his hair had gone all ratty and was showing signs of blonde streaks. She wondered how he was doing, him and Wanda, with that she rushed to the next cell and there was Wanda also sleeping.  
She didn’t bother looking into any more cells, she needed to find someone.  
“Hey! How did you get out of your room?!” a voice announced itself knocking Nyah out of her thoughts and she turned towards the guard. She was about to explain to him, that her buzzer was broken along with her door, but then he spoke into a walkie talking looking thing and she frowned, she’s not dangerous, but I guess he doesn’t know that. Still it left a sour taste in her mouth, as he got closer to her.  
“Look all I wanted was white paper, no lines. Not trying to escape.”  
“Sorry Sweetheart, I’m not in charge of getting you a piece of paper. Let’s go.” He said, and went to reach for her.  
Nyah leaned back, not wanting to be touched she doesn’t need to be dragged back to her room. She can walk herself. “Don’t touch me. I can walk.” she spoke.  
The Guard grinned and stopped, he saw no threat in the immediate future and took a minute for himself. “Hey I remember you, the girl with all the headaches.” He said, “Can you predict what I’m gonna have for lunch tomorrow?” he smirked and Nyah wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, she could tell that he thought this was all stupid and they were a bunch of freaks.  
“No.” She said flatly.  
He shrugged. “Oh well that’s lame, I thought you people were supposed to be able to do cool stuff.” He told her.  
“Oh I’m sorry that a castle full of people giving their lives, not know if they are gonna survive is not good enough for you.”  
He glares at her before grabbing her arm, he had enough of talking with her. He wasn’t having fun, and she wasn’t playing along.  
“Hey I have feet! I can walk!” She raised her voice, and raised her hand trying to pull his hand off of her. She didn’t like being treated like some animal.  
Unknown to the both of them, that her touch was deadly, an invisible wave washed over his entire body in an instant, and with that his one, nice taunt smooth skin began to show rapid signs of aging, liver spots started showing underneath his uniform, and his bones started to age, and ache, becoming weaker with each step. Nyah gasped in shock when she caught his hair quickly turning white. Her shock quickly turned to horror, as she saw he was turning into an old man before her eyes. A scream shot out her mouth, and she pulled away from him, trying to get away from him as much as possible. Her mind was spinning so fast.  
“Hey what did you do to me?” the guard asked, his voice croaky before quickly getting angry and he lunged himself towards Nyah, who instinctively held up her hands, an invisible wave blasted out and she watched as the man shrivel up, the skin disintegrating at such a rabid rate, along with the bones, leaving a pile of ashes in their wake.  
Nyah breathed in deeply, and just blinked staring at the ashes in amazement and shock. She can’t believe she just did that. She just killed someone without touching them, well she did touch him, but the second time it just shot out of her hand.  
“Nyah?” a soft male voice came from the left of her.  
She glanced up and saw Dr. List there with a few guards behind him. She knew exactly why he brought them, for protection because she was dangerous, but that wasn’t going to help, judging by the pile in front of her. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking slightly.  
“Nyah?” came Dr. List’s voice again, and Nyah looked over at him.  
“I-I didn’t mean too…” She stuttered out.  
“I know it was an accident.” He said, and all Nyah could do is nod her head until Dr. List took a step towards her.  
“No! Don’t come any closer.” She yelled stepping back quickly, she went to put her hands up, but quickly made her hands into fists at her sides, it probably wouldn’t help but it was making her feel a tiny bit better.  
“Why don’t we head back to your room?” He asked, his calming tone never wavering and Nyah nodded before turned heading back to her room, and her mind just replaying over what just happened, well its official she has enchantment. She can age people to ashes just by touching them, expect when she’s in a pickle and then she apparently can project it out without even touching anyone. That’s a scary thought. Stepping back into her room she headed towards her bed, and realized she was the one that took the door knob off, which means she not only can age people but objects too.  
Dr. List could see she was having trouble with something but didn’t say anything, and picked up the door handle. “Someone will come by and put a new handle on the door for you.”  
Nyah nodded. “Thank you.”  
“Someone will come by and check to see how you are doing, and we will start on your training immediately.” He said, giving her a smile before exiting the room.  
Nyah sighed and carefully reached out a hand, to the metal framing of the bed. Grabbing hold of it she waited, watching to see if anything would happened.  
Nothing happened.  
The metal posting holding up the mattress stayed exactly where it was. Relived washed over her, that she didn’t have to sleep on the floor she climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket up close to her face, she wanted to hide from the world because of what had happen, and tomorrow she wasn’t going near anyone especially not the twins. She was a danger to everyone else and if no one was going to keep her away from everyone she was going to have to do it herself.  
She realized she forgot to ask Dr. List for some more paper.


	4. Fighting on the cargo ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is between the parts of the twins going to see klause with Ultron, but i have worked around it and added things. plus Fae-Nagrom i know how much you like Nyah flirting with Cap! so there is a bit in there too! :D hope you like it!

Fighting on the Cargo Boat

Ultron didn’t count on having more than two enhanced with him, he was sorely mistaken. Nyah listened to him as he said he didn’t pick up anything on any database that had network access. It shocked her that’s for sure, because she knew the twins on a database, as Ultron hinted at it. She was confused as to what was so important about her, as to not put her in any system, was there more than just her then? More that survived the experiments that she didn’t know about?   
“Nyah, were getting off the plane.” Wanda said, touching her shoulder softly. “Nyah?” she repeated herself, and when she knew she had her attention, she gave a friendly smile. “Come on.” She nodded her head towards the door of the plane before heading off herself. It wasn’t a big plane, it was actually a jet that Ultron had apparently build to get them to the places he needed to go. She followed Wanda, and noticed Pietro was already off the jet by the looks of it. She knew the twins wanted revenge on Stark, and she didn’t have any qualms about them proceeding with that, she did however have some with the nine foot metal man, but the twins needed him, so she was keeping her mouth shut for now.   
The air in Wakanda, Africa was hot and muggy, but she wasn’t about to take of her jacket, so she just pushed up the sleeves. She glanced around and saw they were near a salvage yard that was housing a lot of what she thought was cargo boats, with god knows what’s in them.   
Ultron told them the plan he had, for when they got there, Nyah was to kill the lights while he twins went to talk to a man named Ulysses, and then she was to stay out of sight of the Avengers if they showed up, as Ultron doesn’t want them dead just yet, he wants to express their weaknesses and well her powers aren’t exactly made for that. She was going to step in if the twins needed her help, no matter what a giant metal man says. 

 

As the twins went off to do their job Nyah went to do her, she noticed the large boat was quite old, and rusty. There was probably more dirt in this ship than the light picked up on.   
Nyah let out sigh and started trailing a finger along the ship's walls, creating a line of corrosion in her wake. She was taking a back seat for the time being, which surprisingly annoyed her more than she'd like to admit, and she isn’t sure why, which was puzzling because she was just saying how she didn’t care too much for Ultron, maybe it had something to do with the twins, no matter she will get to use her powers, because Ultron wants to meet with this guy, he can’t be too good, so she’ll have a little fun of her own.   
Nyah stopped at a power box, opening it by placing her hand on the front of the box, as it crumbled around aging rapidly turning to dust. She smiled to herself amuse at her own abilities. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to having them, but she does have fun with them, it’s quite amazing what she went survived through to be able to do this sort of thing. She grabbed the wires in her hand and squeezed tightly, the wires disintegrating rapidly with time, till there was nothing left of them, the light and power went out, submerging her into complete darkness until the emergency lights came on. The emergency lights weren’t anything special either non-existent almost, but that didn’t bother her, she could still see. She could hear the voices of workers getting louder as she figured they were complaining about the power outage, but as they were speaking English so they could really be talking about anything.   
She doesn't know why Ultron wanted the lights off, maybe for dramatic effect, but who knows?   
She kept quietly walking along, easily avoiding the occasional worker, with a gun, thanks to the horrible lighting again.   
She found the stairs only to be stopped by a voice shouting out to her.   
"Hey you!" Nyah recognized it as a male's voice  
Guess there were workers that spoke English.   
She turned around only to see Natasha on the other side of the hall that the worker was coming up, Nyah noticed he was getting his gun ready. She glanced at Natasha and smirked mischievously only to wave her hand quickly, knocking down a good sized chunk of ceiling in front of the Avenger and the worker. She was glad Hydra taught her how to manipulate and willed her abilities, that she didn't have to turn everything to dust, or ashes, that she could pull parts away, to make things fall, with that she took out the stairs once she had climbed them, she knew how resourceful Natasha could be, and she wasn’t ready for another fight against her any time soon.   
If Natasha was here then the rest of the Avenger’s team should be close by, which meant the twins were going up against them, with that rushed down the hall, trying to find the twins only to come skidding to a halt as she saw Pietro, at the other end of the hallway and it looks like he was looking at someone.   
Pietro glanced over towards where he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Nyah.   
"Get back." He mouthed before stepping forward, out of her vision.   
Before she had a chance to do anything, a fight broke out, and guns started going off.   
Nyah ducked and moved to the wall, she took a deep breath before she decided to move she not only had to look out for avengers but probably crew workers too, that worked for Ulysses.   
She saw two men coming down, and she held her hand out towards him, flicking her wrist quickly with one solid motion, the workers, life drained away, and his body landing on his knees before falling forward onto the ground. Nyah noticed a man behind the man she just killed, he was raising his gun towards her, but he wasn’t fast enough, as she dismantled the gun, as it blew away in a pool of dust, sprinkling to the ground. She glanced behind her, just in time to miss a knife coming in her direction, she heard a gurgle, assuming the knife hit the man that was in front of her. She turned stepping out onto the platform, where she saw Captain America.   
He frown a bit tilting his head a little as she grinned widely, winking at him, and in a blink of an eye, Steve was no longer wearing the blue mask that shielded his face. Nyah does love messing with him beside he has a handsome face, she was doing everyone a favor by removing it, with that she left down the stairs quickly and headed off down the hall. She passed one of Ultron minions, and rounded the corner, only to quickly come to a halt, having Thor the God of Thunder not too far away from her. If there was one thing she knew, it was that there was no way she could win a fight with him. He was not only twice the size of her, he wielded a hammer that shot out lighting. Not only that, his biceps were about the size of her head. Thor gave her a cocky grin, gripping his hammer as he started towards her. She on the other hand gave him a nervous, I’m way over my head smile, and a small wave before she felt the wind in her hair, and her feet where off the ground, as she was sped away from the almighty god.   
Pietro came to a stop, a part of the ship where the fight hadn't gotten too just yet.   
"Thank you." She said the moment he stopped.   
"You're welcome." He grinned. "Are you okay?"   
Nyah nodded. "I'm fine. How are you?"   
"The same." He spoke, glancing around to make sure nothing was coming.   
"Wanda is going around to the avengers now."   
"Okay well, go help your sister, I'll meet you outside." Nyah told him, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, he grinned and winked at her and with that, she was left alone. 

She stepped out, way from the cover and headed down the open passage way, where she threw out her arm, towards to men, only to see them hit the ground, an arrow lodged into their . Bodies, she glanced around searching for where the arrows came only to feel a sharp pain, and an arrow whiz by her arms   
Nyah let out a short cry and glanced down at her arm, watching as crimson blood soaked her only jacket. She frowned and finally looked up, at the top was a man, who she knew was Clint Barton and frown at him.   
"That was a warning kid. Get out of here." He declared loudly to her. Clint hadn't see the kid before but she was sticking out like a sore thumb, so he knew she had to be with Ultron and the twins. He was watching everything from up top, and was keeping an eye on all them of them. Well they knew there was a third c enhanced, still don't know her name, but he sure got a good look at what she can do. 

Once Nyah made it outside, she glanced around the broken junkyard of boats, making sure the coast is clear of people, while she took of her denim jacket, and headed off to somewhere that had cover, in case someone decided to come out here that she wasn’t on friendly terms with. Checking out the wound she got on her arm, it wasn’t that bad, it stung more than anything and smaller than she thought it was so bonus. Though now that her sweater sleeves on her jacket are stained with blood she wasn’t exactly happy about that, so her jacket is now going to become a vest, with that she concentrated on removing only the sleeves with her abilities.   
Pleased with her handy work she pulled the vest on, and looked around her, she spied a ship in the distance, and it surely wasn’t Ultron’s so it must be the Avengers.   
Curiosity won over and she headed towards it. She was intrigued about what was on the inside of it, after all the avengers are supposed to be some big shots, so she wanted see what fancy gadgets they have at their disposal   
It didn’t her long to get there, the back of the plane was already open, and she glanced inside before walking up the metal planking. No one seemed to be occupying it currently which worked in her favor. The ship had four seat on each side of it, and two pilot seats, making that ten in total. Just like she had thought the ship was pretty fancy like, but then again so was Ultron’s jet. She noticed a symbol marked onto the floor, and she’d recognize that symbol anywhere since the battle in NY.   
It’s Shield, the company that holds the Avengers, or maybe it’s the other way around she isn’t too sure. A noise coming from her left, make her look up as she watched a man come in to view.   
Bruce frowned. “Oh what-hey what are you doing in here? Are you lost?” he asked, glancing around, looking to see if anyone else was around.   
Nyah smiled, he apparently didn’t recognize her from the forest, then again he really only saw her backside when she flipped over him.  
“No not really. Thank you. I just came to admire your ship is all.”   
Bruce frowned at her. “Who are you? Have we met before?”   
Nyah’s grin widen as she nodded. “We have, it’s nice to meet you, when you aren’t a giant green monster.”   
He pointed at her, “You are the one that was fighting Natasha.”   
“Tell the Cap, Nyah says Hello.” She replied, “Have a nice dream.”   
He frowned, but before he could say anything back, Wanda had come up behind him, and waved her hand, as a red dust came out of her fingers, and into Bruce’s face.   
“We should go, before he changes.” Wanda announced, heading back out of the ship.   
“Pietro, take your sister, I’ll be right behind you.” Nyah called out, as she too started to run out of the back of the ship. “Go!” she said again, and with that he sped away.


End file.
